Radikal Kaiserliche Partei
The Radikal Kaiserliche Partei (Radical Imperial Party) is a political Party in Dundorf. It is a party that adheres to a mixture of socialist and monarchist ideology. History The party was founded in 3191 by Ulrich von Bremen, a lawyer from Nordernhaus. Von Bremen, disenchanted with the collapse of socialism, decided to found a party dedicated to the ideals of socialism. However, his ideology took a detour when he discovered a set of masterful essays written by Maximilian Gustav IX von Rommel, former Kaiser of Dundorf, on the nature of monarchism in Dundorf. Von Bremen was so swayed by these essays that he decided that the line of Kaisers should be reinstated. However, breaking with tradition he thought that the Haus von Rommel, not the Haus von Hohenstauffen, should rule. In the opinion of von Bremen the Haus von Hohenstauffen had been accorded many countless opportunities to rule Dundorf but had failed to do so in a satisfactory manner and as such did not deserve another chance. After gathering support in Dunlake, von Bremen officially formed the Radikal Kaiserliche Partei early in 3191. The party got off to a great start. In the first election they gained control of 22% of the Bundestag. Structure The RKP is structured in such a way as to allow representation of the party members. The main offices of the RKP are the Chairman, the Central Commission, and the Party Convention. Party Convention The Party Convention is an annual gathering of selected members of the RKP. Those who attend the convention are elected by their local party group to represent them at the Convention (each local party is afforded one representative). At this gathering the Convention elects the Central Commission, or simply votes to reinstate the old Commission, and settle any disputes inside the policy. All of the party leadership are required to attend the Convention. The Convention is chaired by the Chairman of the RKP. Central Commission The Central Commission is the 13 member body of leaders of the RKP that make daily decisions for the party. The Commissioners also serve as the Shadow Ministers for the various government ministries that they would fill should the RKP become part of the government. The Central Commission serves for a 1 year term that can be renewed indefinitely. The Central Commission, at the beginning of its term, is responsible for appointing the Chairman of the RKP. Chairman The Chairman is the public face and de jure leader of the RKP. The Chairman, in association with the Central Commission, is responsible for forming the official Party Platform for the RKP. The Chairman is also the party's official candidate for the Bundespräsident of Dundorf. Factions There are two main factions within the RKP: Die Gemäßigt Sozialisten and the Die Weiße Hüte Die Gemäßigt Sozialisten Die Gemäßigt Sozialisten (Moderate Socialists) are the largest group in the RKP and form the base of the paty. They are the mostly blue collar workers and intellectuals that favor a moderate version of socialism that does not have any of the strong overtones present in communism. This group pushes for increased regulation of industry, graduated income taxes, and other typically socialist positions. On average they represent about 70% of the party's membership. Die Weiße Hüte Die Weiße Hüte (the White Hats) are small but very vocal and influential faction in the RKP. They are strong advocates of the Haus von Rommel and actively push for its restoration as Dundorf's Kaisers. They are also known for their progressive outlook on civil rights and religion preferring to keep Dundorf secular and politically free. They get their name from the white hats that they wear to all party meetings and Conventions. Die Weiße Hüte account for about 25% of the party's membership but exert considerably more influence than their numbers suggest. Category:Political parties in Dundorf